Under Her Control
by l0v3l1k3w1nt3r
Summary: Zell is your 'average' teen, training hard at Balamb Garden and eating most of the hot dog supply in the cafe. But when he meets Jessica, his world turns upsidedown. But there's one problem: she's Seifer's girlfriend! Can Zell win her heart? FINISHED!
1. The Girl

Under Her Control

A/N: I do NOT know why I chose Seifer to be my made up character's boyfriend (well... actually, I think it'll make a good twist...). Expect jealousy from Irvine.

Irvine: Damn straight! Why does Zell get the girl?

RP93: Hey, you get Selphie, all Zell gets is that Library Girl!

(In the distance) Library Girl: My name is Sophie!

Irvine: At least she's sane! All Selphie talks about besides The Garden Committee is Chocobos!

Selphie then suddenly appears, running into Irvine.

Irvine: OWWW!

Selphie: CHOCOBOS! WHERE!

RP93: And this is what I get for writing a FF8 fanfic?

* * *

Yo. Name's Dincht. Zell Dincht. 

OK, you already know me, with fighting Sorceress Ultimecia with my friends and all (or the most likely option is for my record for chugging down the most hot dogs).

Forget the hot dogs, that is, if it's even possible. I wanna talk about somethin' else. Something that no one else has expected from me. I wanna talk about my first love (you're probably already laughing, I'll give you a minute).

It all started in the Cafeteria, on a dreary winter day. I was both hungry and bored outta hell, Christmas just 2 weeks away. I headed to the cafeteria lady and ordered the usual (hot dogs, duh). She smiled, then gave me my order in a hurry. I payed, then headed to my table. I didn't see the out-stretched foot that was in my way. In a flash, I fell over, and all I saw was pitch-black.

When I woke up, some students had crowded around me to see if I was OK (or laughing, your pick). But one caught my attention, with her pretty face. She reminded me of Quistis, only 5"4 ½ with wavy long red-orange hair. She wore a sleeveless purple shirt with jeans. "Hey, you OK?" the mysterious girl asked. I didn't respond, for I was focusing on her deep green eyes.

After clearing everyone out, she helped me up. "Name's Jessica Himiko. I'm new here." the girl replied, helping me up by holding onto my arm. "I'm interested- I mean, I'm Zell Dincht." I replied back, blushing red from what I just said. "Tee hee, interested huh? You've gotta had a pretty big hit on your head there." Jessica said. "You mean I passed out?" I asked. Stupid question... "Yeah, somebody tripped you. But I just don't see all the logic on how you'd pass out after that." said Jessica. I know. I've been tripped so many times, my head's like a marshmallow.

"Wait... aren't you that guy who broke the school record of eating 18 hotdogs in just 2 minutes?" asked Jessica. "Yeah." I answered. "Whoa! And still in good shape!" she remarked. Wow. How observant. Irvine and her would make a nice pair (well, I hope not). "Well... do you want me to take you to Dr. Kadowaki?" Jessica offered. Then I said two word I regretted to say. "No thanks." I'm such an idiot. Everyone knows that I could've spent more time with her. Jessica blinked, then left me with the huge headache in my head.

I grudgidly headed back to the Infirmary. It seemed like Dr. Kadowaki was expecting me. "What is it NOW?" she asked. "I got tripped in the Cafeteria." I replied. Dr. Kadowaki groaned. "Zell, how do you get in these situations?" Dr. Kadowaki asked again. I shrugged. "I guess I'm accident-proned." I answered. Correction: I AM accident-proned. "Well, that's not very good, isn't it? Now sit down, I'll taked a look at your head." the doctor said. She then examined the bruise (and my sight). "Well, I guess you'll have to rest it off. You'll be fine." Dr. Kadowaki said, and she sent me to one of those comfy Infirmary beds. I lied there, just thinking of Jessica...

A few minutes later, Irvine came to visit. Yep, out of all my 'friends', the perverted gunman came to visit me. Selphie, who's always with him, wasn't. "Where's Selphie?" I asked. "Sef's busy with the Christmas Dance. She's kinda, well, a bit too stressed, so try not to bring up Chocobos in a 'normal' conversation with her. How's your head?" Irvine asked. "Painful, but worth it. I just saw the most beautiful girl in the world." I said. "Really? You mean, prettier than the girls in my Girl Next Door magazines?" Irvine asked. "Yep!" I answered. Actually, that's a lie. No one's prettier than the girls in Irvine's porn magazines. Well, Jessica's an exception to me. I described Jessica to Irvine, and our small conversation. After I was finished, Irvine looked at me in disbelief. "You idiot! Why'd you let her get away? She was in the palm of your hand, and you let her go!" cried Irvine. I grunted and put my hand on my forehead. "What do you expect? I hit my head." I answered. Irvine smacked his forehead with his hand, then left.

A lot more minutes later, I got out of the Infirmary (dude, now I'm wondering what the Cafeteria floors are made of). I headed back to my dorm. Along the way, I spotted Jessica, and caught up to her quickly. "Yo, wassup!" I said. Nice intro, huh? "Jessica turned to me and smiled. "Oh, it's you. How are you feeling?" "G-great! N-never felt b-better! So, h-how are you d-doing?" I stammered. "Well, can't complain. Working on the Garden Committee's hard, but fun!" said Jessica. "You work on the Committee!" I asked, surprised. Ya know, this is one of those not-so-rare moments when I appreciate being Selphie's friend. "Of course! That girl Selphie's so energetic!" answered Jessica. "Well, it so happens that she's one of my closest friends." I said in-a-matter-of-factly fashion. "Really? Cool." Jessica responded. I then decided to ask her out. "So uh... d-do you want to go out for lunch sometime? Just a thank-you for helping me out." I asked timidly. "Sure, we can go tomorrow. But not for long, Seifer gets jealous when I hang out with other boys." Jessica answered, giggling. Hold up! Did she say Seifer! How! "What do you mean by Seifer?" I asked frantically. "Oh. Seifer's my-" The word made my heart drop. "boyfriend." I was both crushed and confused. Seifer, with a girlfriend? Wasn't Raijin enough (or is Fujin the girl)? "Oh... I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then. Meet you at 12:00." I said half-heartedly. "OK, it's a date! Well, not really, but you know what I mean. Bye!" said Jessica, and she left. Well, it was close to a date, if it wasn't to that ass Seifer. I unhappily went back to my dorm. My life sucks, doesn't it?

When I got to my dorm, everyone, except Selphie, was there. "Feeling better? she asked. Man, now I'm wondering how these incidents get around! "Yeah." I answered. "Sure ya do, now why don't you enlighten the others about Jessica?" Irvine said, his arms folded. "First off, why y'all in my room?" I asked. Everyone shrugged."Well, we knew you'd come back her after you left the Infirmary." replied Rinoa. Gosh, am I that predictable? "OK, lemme explain." I said, and I told them about Jessica (Irvine fuming with jealousy). "Not only that, I figured out that she steady, with SEIFER!" I said. Everyone looked at me as if I was insane, then they a laughed. "Seifer, with a girlfriend? Not even that female dog at Dollet liked him!" said Quistis. Wow, good memory. She could've called that dog a bi... Oh. I see."Still, if Jessica's Seifer's girl, you're screwed. Seifer'll hunt you down if he figures you even met her." said Squall. "Well, what do I do?" I asked. Irvine then put his arm around me friendly. "Dude, you should be happy that I'm your friend." he said. Right now, with his arm around me (I don't even know why he did that) and Squall looking like he was gonna explode with laughter, it's vice versa.

Next chapter's comin' soon!


	2. The Lunch 'Date'

A/N: Aw……. I come back, and notice my only romance story has ONE measly review:'( Oh well. Thanks **Soulie**! Now to continue (and try to get more reviews!).

* * *

Chapter 2: The Lunch 'Date'.

So there we were, me and Irvine, slouching on the chairs in the Library. I was pretty bored, and Irvine kept babbling about his experiences with the past girls he dated. The quote 'Who gives a damn!' raced in my mind. Then Irvine finally started to help me. As soon as Lunchtime came. DAMN!

"Eheh, sorry 'bout that. But you can copy off the things I said, ya know." said Irvine, as we walked to the Cafeteria. "Whatever. But if I mess up, I'll give you the blame and make your head 'stuffed'" I responded angrily. But as we entered the Elevator, I quickly turned the other way. For in the elevator, was Jessica. Seeing that I was about to run away, Irvine quickly grabbed me and rammed me into the elevator. "Oh, it seems that the elevator's full. I guess I can wait." he replied. Jessica raised a brow. "What? There's tons of space." she replied. But Irvine had quickly pressed the button to the lower floor, and the elevator doors slammed shut, leaving me with Jessica.

We looked at each other awkwardly, then Jessica looked out through the elevator's glass walls. "Um…….. Hi." she said quietly. "Hi." I responded back. I felt so screwed up there. I had nothing to say! I had to say something interesting, or else things would get too awkward. So I hesitated a little, and looked around the elevator walls. Magically, it seemed that they were further in, and closer to me…. I cleared my throat. "S-so…… guess I'll buy lunch then?" I said. Jessica looked at me, and quickly nodded her head. "Uh yeah… sure." she responded. The elevator doors then opened and I felt more relaxed.

We headed to the Cafeteria, and managed to get us my favorite table. "I guess I should get our Lunch now…" I said, and stood up. "Wait….. I don't feel hungry right now… can we just talk a little first?" Jessica asked. Wait! But that meant lowering the chance of getting those hot, steaming hot dogs! "Er…. But if we wait, we might not get Lunch." I said. Jessica sighed, and waved her hand forward. "Go get Lunch then." she said. Feeling a bit guilty, because she really wanted to talk right now, I sat down. "You know what? I can get Lunch later. Who cares if we miss it? It's not like they won't make another batch, right?" I said. Jessica smiled. "Thanks. You know, I have a lot on my mind nowadays." she said. "Really now. Why is that?" I asked. "Because…." she started. Instead of finishing, she sighed again, and leaned her elbow on the table. "Because….?"I asked. But Jessica just shook her head. "Um, so….. You from around here?" she asked. "As a matter of fact, I do. I'm from Balamb." I answered. "Oh. I hear it's beautiful there." Jessica quoted back. "Well, it should be, considering it's a harbor town. Trust me, besides Fishermen's Horizon, Balamb's got the best view of the ocean around!" I said. "Really? Have you been to Fisherman's Horizon? Jessica asked. I knew now that she was interested. So I continued. "Yeah. I've been to a lot of places through my SeeD missions. Galbadia, Timber, Esther…." I stated. "Esther!" Jessica said excitedly. "Yeah… why?" I asked. Jessica put her hand over her collar. "I'm from Esther! My dad works for President Loire! I hear that the Second-in-Command of Balamb Garden's his long lost son!" Jessica piped. I laughed softly. "Squall Leonhart? Yep, that's him." I answered. "Wow… and you learned all this from your SeeD missions? I've gotta become a SeeD! That is…" Jessica's excitement ceased, and I knew something was wrong. "What is it?" I asked. "It's just that…. Seifer told me that the last time he applied for SeeD, he failed. He said that he wasn't allowed to attend any more exams. And because of that, there was no use of him studying anymore and he was let off!" Jessica explained. That wasn't true! Seifer was banned for trying to end SeeD! But I knew that if I told Jessica the truth, she'd just be unhappy. So I said nothing about it.

I stood up. "Well.. I guess I should get Lunch…" I said again, and went in the long line up.

Next chapter SHOULD come soon!


	3. A visit to Balamb

A/N: Heh heh, started Chapter 3 after I added Chapter 2! WHOOP!

* * *

Chapter 3: A visit to Balamb 

I stared at the ceiling of my dorm. Seifer had lied to Jessica! Still, I couldn't tell her. It would just break her heart. I guess my Lunch with Jessica had gone well. After I had gotten the food, I tried hard not to pig out. But it turned out that Jessica was still not hungry, and she let me have all the hot dogs. This time, it was way too hard to pig out, and Jess laughed at my messy face. But her laugh was different than the laughs I usually got. The laughs I usually got was out of cruelty and enjoyment. But Jessica's laugh seemed more out of… adornment… NO! She had a boyfriend! I couldn't think about that… I shook the thought out of my head. It was now 7 p.m., the end of Dinner. I felt a bit drowsy, and fell asleep.

I woke up 8 hours later, to the sound of a knock at the door. I pulled on my Capri's, and answered the door. There standing, was Jessica. Embarrassed because of my appearance, I began to close the door. "Sorry! Let me just get ready!" I called. But Jessica held the door open. "It's OK. I don't mind." she replied. So I leaned myself on the side of my door frame, fully opening the door. "Wassup?" I asked. "Ummm…. well, we have no studies today, so I was wondering if you could show me around Balamb, since you knew the place well." Jessica answered. I stumbled backward a little. "Oh. Uhhh, sure!" Just let me get ready!" I closed the door, added the rest of my outfit, and opened the door. Jessica was still there, standing. Wow, if she was another girl ,by then she would've left no trace! "Well…. L-let's go. I said.

We went to the Parking Lot, and with a rented cat, we headed to Balamb. Jessica looked out the window. "Wow… Alcauld Plains sure is pretty. At Esthar, even in the plains there's no signs of green anywhere. It's all technology." Jessica said, entranced. I grinned. "Yeah, and the monster's here are great for training. Not too weak, not too strong." I added. "You know, I really like it here. The air here isn't simulated!" Jessica joked. We both laughed, as we drove underneath the arch entrance of Balamb.

Jessica immediately noticed the quietness of Balamb. The faint, soft aura in the air was still there, as fresh as I remembered it. The familiar, cozy homes were lined up on the street, not blocking the wonderful ocean view. "There it is." I said, pointing the beautiful landscape. "Whoa….. This is…. amazing." Jessica breathed. I could tell that Jessica seemed at peace with my quiet hometown, mostly because Esthar was pretty much the opposite of Balamb.

We parked in front of Ma's house, where Ma stood waiting on the front porch. She ran up to me and hugged me, something I wouldn't expect whenever I came to visit her. "Finally- a girlfriend!" she cried. "What? Um, you must be mistaken. Zell's giving me a tour of Balamb, since I'm new here." Jessica explained. "Oh…" Ma's embraced ceased, and I felt like I could breathe again. " Come inside then. And Zell, I've dusted your room a little." said Ma, as she led us inside.

Jessica and I sat on the couch. "I like the place, Mrs. Dincht." Jessica complimented. "Well, I try!" Ma responded back. She came into the living room with a plate full of chocolate-chip cookies (yum!). Both Jess and I couldn't resist, and grabbed one cookie after another. Ma then sat down on her favorite armchair and sighed. "So, are you two friends?" she asked. I blushed, but Jessica seemed really calm. "We're classmates." she answered. "Really?" said Ma. She smiled. "I hope you enjoy your time here." she added. "Thank you." Jessica answered. "Have you two had any breakfast?" she asked, worried. Uh oh… this could be trouble…. But Jessica answered it anyway, not knowing the consequence. "Um… no, we kind of skipped breakfast." Ma stood up, frantic. "YOU HAVE TO EAT BREAKFAST!" she cried, and snatched the cookies, including the one I held in my hand (aw… it was a good cookie!), and ran into the kitchen. "Um… what's going on?" Jessica asks. "It's a 'Ma' thing. Whenever I skip a meal, she tries to stuff me." I said. "'Stuff' you?" Jessica said worriedly. I put my hand over her arm. "Don't worry. What I meant was that she'll make us eat, is all." I replied.

After Ma's 'stuffing', we got out of the house, much to Jessica's comfort. "Phew, your mom freaks me out, err… no offense." Jessica said. " None taken." I responded back. I then began the tour, taking her to every place in Balamb, and what each building was for. We then stumbled amongst the Balamb Fair, which occurred once a year for a whole week. "Wow, it's Fair season already eh? Wanna go on some rides?" I asked Jessica. "Well, they do seem fun." she answered. So we entered the fair grounds, and spent out time on the many rides and roller coasters. Especially the roller coasters.

After the Fair, we were pretty much exhausted, so we got to the car, and instead of going to Balamb Garden, I drove her to the beach nearby. So she was pretty confused when we got there. "Why are we here?" Jessica asked. We got out of the car, and I sat down on the cool sand. "Don't you want to see the sunset?" I asked her. "The sunset?" she replied back. Interested, Jessica sat down beside me. "Wow…." she whispered softly, as we watched the large orange ball disappeared beyond the ocean. She looked at me happily. "I'm really happy I got you to guide me around Balamb, Zell." Jessica said softly. I blushed, then shrugged. "It was nothing." I said, smiling back. Suddenly, Jessica leaned closer… And then... I felt her lips press against mine...

But then that magical moment suddenly vanished. Jessica pulled her self away and screamed. I watched her bury her face in her hands, repeating over and over "Oh-my-god-I-cheated-on-my-boyfriend!" Some first kiss, huh? Feeling both free but kinda bad for Jessica, I took her back to Balamb Garden and accompanied her to her dorm. "Good night..." she said softly, and I stood there as the door shut. Then, five small but somewhat powerful word raced into my mind.

'_What is happening to me?_'


	4. Bizarre Love Triangle

A/N: Holy shit, I was only planning to write Chapter 2 today! Instead I write and post both Chapter 2 AND 3 at the same time, PLUS I get Chapter 4 started! WHOOP! GO ME!

Irvine: Yeah… whatever. I'm gonna go get a milkshake

Zell: You're just jealous 'cuz I got my first kiss in the other chapter, cowboy! Get it!

Irvine: First, that was a HORRIBLE pun. Second, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (starts strangling Zell)

RP93: NOOO! MY MAIN CHARACTER AND MY FAVE CHARACTER! (tries to settle dispute)

* * *

Chapter 4: Bizarre Love Triangle

I sat, tired, but somewhat entranced at my table. I took a gulp of my glass of milk, as Irvine sat down. "Hey. You look…. dazed." Irvine said, looking at my condition. I smiled weakly. "I got my first kiss yesterday." I said. "Whoa! Congrats dude! How was it!" Irvine asked. Wow. He seemed as if he was more excited than me. Well, that's original… "Well, except for the part where she kept repeating 'Oh-my-god-I-cheated-on-my-boyfriend' part, it was…. Magical." I responded. "Wow…. You're so entranced, you didn't even bother buying hotdogs!" said Irvine, looking at the bare surface. I looked at him confused. "What's a hot dog?" I asked him. Irvine's jaw dropped. "Whoa… I **NEVER **thought this day would come!" he cried, and sped off to spread the news. "Typical." I said.

But as I took another sip, I nearly choked. For there was Jessica, shyly in the arm of….Seifer. And they were coming up to me! Knowing that this would be trouble, I picked up my glass, and began to leave. "Hey, wait up, Chickenwuss!" I turned around, my left eye twitching to the owner of the voice. Seifer grinned at me.

"I assume you've already met Jessica, because of what happened **yesterday**…" he hinted. Damn! He knew! I looked at Jessica, but she just looked away. "Look, I know it's hard for you to get a girl, but try not to hit on another guy's girl, alright? Tch, I bet you didn't even wedge that in your thick skull!" teased Seifer. Fujiin and Raijiin (who were behind him) laughed. But then I suddenly laughed, which confused Seifer. "Really, Seifer. Well, I don't think that Jess belongs to you either. Jessica, remember that time when you told me that Seifer was kicked out because he had no reason to attend?" I asked Jessica. Jessica nodded. "What are ya getting to!" Seifer demanded. "HE LIED! HE TOLD YOU A DAMN LIE!" I cried. The whole Cafeteria went silent. "What?" Jessica asked, confused. "Seifer was kicked out for serving a sorceress. He tried to eliminate SeeD!" I continued. Jessica looked at me shocked, slipping away from Seifer's grip. "Jess… you don't actually believe him…." Seifer started. But I went on. "With his actions, Seifer endangered thousands of people's lives. In fact, he was the one who took over Lunatic Pandora-" I continued, but Jessica ended my sentence. "And caused Esther grief…"

Jessica stood there, looking dazed and confused. Everything was silent, and there was not one small shake in the Cafeteria. Finally, Seifer started to twitch, then he looked at me angrily. "YOU BASTARD!" he cried, and attacked me. We began to have a fierce fight, exchanging blows on the Cafeteria floor. I could feel blood on my flesh, yet I still fought. I heard screams around me, yet I still fought. Finally, two Garden Faculty members came and separated us. "Enough! Mr. Almasy, your visiting time has ended, and you are not allowed to visit Balamb Garden for one month. Miss Himiko, please assist Mr. Dincht to the Infirmary." said one of the Garden Faculty members.

My vision was blurry, but I could swear that I saw Jessica's figure bend over and help me up. Along the way to the Infirmary, I felt tears fall on my face. Jessica was heartbroken. And it was all because of me…

I couldn't remember much at the Infirmary. I remember having my injuries and wounds bandaged, and the bleeding stopped and cleaned. Then the rest was pitch black. When I woke up, I saw Jessica at my bedside, still dazed and confused, and crying. I sat up, still feeling a bit weak, but then she spoke. "Everything was perfect… until you came along. I would have been happier if I didn't knew the truth. I would have been more happier if I hadn't met you." said Jessica. "What! He lied to you! How could you love a guy like him!" I cried. "So what reason do have to love you back?" said Jessica. Her blurry green eyes pierced through mine. "I don't want to see you. Never again in my life." she replied, and left.

'_The pain inside…. was harder to bear than the pain on the outside….'_ I had fallen…


	5. Special Chapter: MELTDOWN

A/N:…… aw man, now I feel too sad to be happy about writing 5 chapters in a row… :'(

* * *

Chapter 5: Meltdown

I watched the curtains of the room cubicle close. I didn't know what to do. I was too physically, and emotionally, broken. Then suddenly, Dr. Kadowaki came in, and she swung her hands to her head. "AIIIEEE! Why are you sitting up! Bend down, or you won't heal properly!" she cried. A bit frightened, I lied down. Dr. Kadowaki sighed in relief, then left.

A few days went by, and I was starting to get bored. Irvine and (sometimes) Selphie came to visit regularly, while the rest of my friends just came occasionally. There was one day when Rinoa and (surprisingly) Squall visited me. Rinoa sat on the chair Jessica had been, while Squall just leaned against the wall.

"We brought you Lunch!" said Rinoa, giving me a package. I opened it, and saw hot dogs. "Whoa! Thanks!" I said, and gobbled down for the first time in days. Well of course, I did eat, but face it, the Infirmary food is HORRIBLE… Squall just shook his head at my bad table manners. "Slow down. Or Dr. Kadowaki's gonna have to deal with more than a few broken bones." he groaned. I merely shrugged, and finished my lunch.

"Hey how are you doin'? Rinoa asked. "Well, I'm not supposed to sit up, plus every time I move I feel a sharp pain." I answered. "But you're sitting up right now." Squall pointed out. "I know, but how am I gonna eat?" I pointed back. Squall just rolled his eyes, and looked out the window. "A sharp pain? Oh, poor you!" Rinoa cooed, as if she had no idea what Squall had said. "Come on, it's not that bad." I said. Squall then started to laugh softly. I eyed his suspiciously. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Oh nothing." he answered. My squint of suspicion grew worse, so Squall just explained. "You know Jessica Himiko, that girl that was with Seifer?" he asked. WAS? What did he mean 'was'? "Yeah…"I answered. "She left. Because of a certain person….." Rinoa gave Squall the stink eye, and scratched him. "YEOW!" Rinoa looked at my blank expression. "Zell?" she asked softly. "Can I have a moment alone…. Please." I said. Squall and Rinoa slipped away quietly. As soon as they were gone, I yelled out of frustration and hurt, and buried my face in my pillow.

Two days later, I could finally walk out of the Infirmary. It seemed as if the interior of Balamb Garden was new to me, even though I had been in the Infirmary for two weeks. I was still emotionally broken, ad my friends noticed. I was less friendly to others, and I was depressed. Finally, We all headed to the Cafeteria to talk. "Zell…. We've been noticing your behavior, and we're worried…" said Quistis. "Behavior! What the hell do you mean?" I snapped. "Well, it's not like you to be like… Squall." said Selphie. "I'm not like Squall! Who said I was like Squall!" I said. OK, Selphie did, whatever. "Look Zell, We're just wondering what's wrong." said Irvine. I didn't respond, but instead, I stood up. "It's nothing." I replied, and left them.

That was a lie…. it wasn't nothing. The girl that I loved leaving me, and my friends slowly slipping away…. that wasn't nothing. I went to my room, slammed and locked the door shut, the sat on my bed, crying.

One Saturday, I finally decided that my depression was causing the problem, so I headed to Balamb to try and be cheerful. To keep myself friendly, I said 'Hi' to every person, even a dog taking a leak on a fire hydrant (eww…)! Still, I was depressed inside. So I left Balamb with no luck. As I drove, I spotted the very part of the beach where I had taken Jessica, and decided to visit it. I sat on the very spot I had been, and watched the sunset once more. Then suddenly, I heard a voice behind me. A familiar voice…..

"I guess I'm not alone." I turned around, and couldn't believe my eyes. "Jessica?" I stumbled up, and we looked at each other for a while. Jessica then looked around nervously, then gave a small wave. "H-hi…" she said nervously and quietly. I then put my hand on my hip. "I thought you didn't want to see me ever again in your life?" I asked. Jessica looked down, and held her arm. "I uh…. have to talk to you." she replied softly.

We then sat at the very spots we were days ago, not looking at each other. "You know…. Ever since I left Balamb Garden… I've been visiting this spot.." said Jessica. I didn't reply. "I got a part-time job in Balamb… I help run the Convenience store." Jessica continued. She then sighed. "It's been kinda quiet… since I left. Hasn't it?" she asked. I just nodded. Jessica's shoulders drooped. "Come on, talk to me." she said. I then spoke. "It's hard to…. considering you left me in pieces." I answered. Jessica put her hand over her collar. "I was in pieces too! I was so upset, I broke up with Seifer!" she said. I looked at her. "You don't get it. I was in pieces…. Because you were the only girl I truly loved." I answered. I stood up, ignoring Jessica's shock. I then got into the car, and drove away.

'_Some things… are hard to mend…._'


	6. A Moment Like This

A/N: This is it…… the final chapter….. Wow… Thanks sooooooo much to all the readers and reviewers of my story! In fact, this is the first multi- chaptered story I've written ('--). So enjoy this last part of 'Under Her Control', and tell me what you thought of this story!

Zell: sniff Wow…. The last chapter… I FEEL SO SAD!

Irvine: Tch, Chickenwuss…

Zell: WHAT! (they start fighting again)

RP93: Sigh…. I'm not gonna even bother.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Moment Like This

Christmas Eve. The day of the anticipated Christmas Dance Selphie had worked hard on. Yet I came still depressed and dateless. I watched the hundreds of couples twirling on the dance floor in their fancy dresses. I sighed, and took another swig of my punch. Then Irvine and Selphie came, laughing. "HEYYYY! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Selphie cried, giving me a hug. I merely groaned, and raised my glass at Irvine. "Yo." I said briefly. "Hey, Merry Christmas!" said Irvine. "Yeah… Merry Christmas to you guys too." I said half-heartedly. "Hey, where's your date?" Selphie asked. "Imaginary." I answered. "Oooh, poor you! Wanna dance with me?" Selphie asked. "Nah, no thanks. Go have fun, Seph, you deserve it." I replied. Irvine and Selphie looked at each other, than shrugged. They then continued dancing. I groaned, and took another sip of punch.

I tugged at the collar of suit Ma sent me. "Its getting hot… I'm gonna go to bed." I said to myself. As I walked away, I heard that same, tingling voice behind me. "But who will I dance with?" I turned around. Jessica smiled at me, looking elegant in a pure white gown. "You came? How did you get in?" I asked her, confused. Jessica laughed. "I left Balamb Garden yes, but I didn't drop out." she answered. "I see…" I answered. Jessica looked at the dancers nervously. "Hey….. Do you still want to dance?" she asked. I looked at the dancers, then nodded. We took each other's hand, and danced.

When the music began to slow down, Jessica and I were closer than ever. "Zell…. I love you…" Jessica whispered to me. "Really?" I whispered back. "Guess what….."

'_What is happening to me?'_

'_The pain inside… was harder to bear than the pain on the outside'_

'_Some things are harder to mend…..'_

"I love you too… Jessica."

'_But in the end… it's destiny…'_

The End


End file.
